A La Mode Pretty Cure
Plot A La Mode Pretty Cure Episodes Saki Yoshizawa is a young girl who wants to study fashion designer, even though she has the reputation of being clumsy she has a great hidden talent to make people shine. She just entered a famous school and opens the fashion club. But when she tried to make friends all goes wrong when a villain appears and tries to make the brightness of heart disappears, Saki does not leave after all deceive as her motto is " Anyone can shine multiple times", which infuriates the villain transforms another person into a monster, and then a fairy appears and protects saying she needs to become a legendary warrior precure. Characters Pretty Cure Saki Yoshizawa/ Cure Purpurine - a young girl who wants to be a fashion designer and believes that anyone can shine, because of her simple way of dressing and wearing glasses she is reputed to be clumsy. She opens the Fashion Club and becomes the president. Thanks to the Fashion Mobile Mirror she can transform into Cure Purpurine the pretty cures of the glittering hearts, her main color is pink and her attack is called Purpurine Morning. Mamiko Kawasaki/ Cure Fashion - A Lonely girl that sees Saki transforming, she is known at school to be strange girl, she loves reading books and specially she loves reading about make up and fashion, she becomes the makeup artist of the club. She becomes Cure Fashion the cure of image and confidence. Her main color is purple and her attack is called is Fashion Transformation Hatsuho Hojo/Cure Polka - A smiley girl that is one year above Mamiko and Saki, it is known for her energy, tricks and wear the uniform as she wants, she secretly is a genius of the computer and editing. Her mother is a model and a good friend of Mizuki Mother, but she don't get well with Mizuki, She becomes the Cure Polka pretty cure energy, her main color is light orange and her attack is called Polka Jewelry Mizuki Daimon/Cure Highlights -A senpai of Dia, Mamiko and , she is the school idol, is famous for her cold and mature attitude. She becomes the fashion club hairdresser. She becomes Cure highlights Cure of the center Lights, her main color and blue and her attack is called Highlights Affliction. Allies Poprun - A Poddle Fairy, her mission is the encounter the legendary pretty cures. Loryi - A baby Fairy. Villians Dark Void Their hideout is a Villa. King Void Jasper Ophelia Esmeralda Shiro and Kuro Suppoting Characters Manami and Daisuke Yoshizawa - they're Saki parents. Daisuke is a Detective while Manami is a Lawyer. They both caring and kind. Kohei and Eri Kawasaki - They're Mamiko parents. Kohei is a geologist while Eri is a children's book author. Nana and Ikuto Hojo - they're Hatsuho parents. Nana is a model and a good friend of Mizuki Mother while Ikuto Hojo- he's a traveling artist. He's super sweet, caring and nice. Towako and Daizo Daimon - They're Mizuki parents. Towako is a painter and a good friend of Hatsuho mother. Daizo is the manager of a successful department store in the mall. Queen Emma - the ruler of Starlight Kingdom. Princess Miranda - she is Queen Emma daughter. She is 10 years old. Other Characters Items *Fashion Mobile Mirror - The transformation item. To transform the pretty cures say *Cure Charm - they are similar to Heart Seed, Cure Lovead, PreCure Cards and Cure Decor. Locations *Yagawa **Sunlight Academy *Starlight Kingdom Trivia Category:User: NattySakura Category:Fan Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries